Bus Excursion
by gabriel.x0
Summary: The bus is on it's way for excursion, but no one seems to care about excursion, except Iruka: kids are being kids, Genma is enjoying his crazy driving, Raido is dizzy and worried... and Kakashi can't believe the cutie in his arms is asexual


It was a sunny morning of a very nice day. At the gates there stood a bus, ready to take the kids from academy on excursion to the waterfalls. Usually teachers and kids went to the outdoor practice on foot. But once upon a time a very annoying client repaid his debt in a form of presenting hokage the mentioned bus. Since then the huge machine stood near the hokages's tower and disturbed everybody, blocking the passage. Finally tired of constant complaints, wise hokage decided to use the bus for the sake of the future generation. This exact excursion had to be the first one in a row and a whole day long. It took four hours to get to the waterfalls, then there was a lecture with some practice planned and all the participants had to come back to the village late in the evening of the same day. Project itself was made by Umino Iruka and hokage supported it gladly. They decided except the kids there should be two shinobi to take turns in bus's driving, one teacher to read a lecture and one skillful jounin as a help just in a case something goes wrong. Iruka insisted that jounin had to be skillful. Hokage narrowed the eyes – there could be no unskillful jounin alive by the idea itself – but nodded and muttered that the jounin will be skillful enough even for Iruka's taste.

To start with, Iruka was late that morning. And it was probably not his day, because when he finally got to the gates, everybody sat at their places waiting for him. Even Hatake Kakashi, who took a role of promised supporting jounin, was already there. This fact meant a lot!

Approaching the bus, Iruka heard the rumbling din of kid's romp and some firmer voices above it. He froze in front of the door with one foot on the bus's step.

"What are we waiting for?" asked the lazy voice. It was definitely Hatake. "I'm here, so…"

"For the teacher" answered Genma's voice roughly. It was recognizable, because the man made pauses between the words to suck on his senbon. Iruka hated that habit, he was sure it's a very bad example, especially for the kids.

"And who's the teacher?" wondered Hatake.

"Iruka is the teacher" Genma chuckled.

"That furious cutie from the mission room?" asked Hatake and probably got a nod as an answer, while he continued. "I should pay him more attention; he turns out to be amusing".

"I know what you mean by saying he's 'amusing', but I should warn you – that man is totally asexual!" laughed Genma. "We suppose it's the main reason he's so tempered and we made efforts to fix it, you know. Even Raido tried! Still all the tries of our infamous freaks like for example Anko, Hayate, Ibiki… were in vain!"

"Maa, I don't believe it anyway!" declared Kakashi. "He's too sweet to desire no one".

"Want to make a bet?"

"Sure, I'm in".

Annoyed to the very bones, Iruka burst into the cabin.

"I'm sorry!" announced he to the kids dryly, ignoring the elder folk in the bus. "I got delayed. Everyone is here?"

"We are here, Iruka-sensei!" kids shouted loudly in reply.

"I suppose we can go now" Iruka nodded to Genma, who sat at the driver's place. The second shinobi to drive was of course Raido, he sat at the place right near Genma; then, near the door sat Kakashi. It seemed nothing was wrong and it was so indeed. Except the one little detail – there was no free seat left for Iruka.

Genma started an engine with a loud cry 'Whoopee!'. The bus jumped through the gates and rolled down the road following a strange zigzag route, which seemed to exist only in Genma's crazy mind. Kids yelled cheerfully, definitely enjoying the ride. Raido screamed and started to dictate his own thoughts about how to drive a bus in a better way, while it was their very first driving-practice in this strange machine. And Iruka, who was still standing near the door, jumped up then fell down then got a spill to the side, earning hard punches from evil panels of the bus in spite of all his efforts to hold the door's handle tightly. It was very unpleasant and Iruka even started to regret his silly initiative to plan this bus excursion. Suddenly two strong hands caught him by the waist and he was drawn back to sit in Kakashi's lap.

"There is no need to do it, Kakashi-sensei" squeaked Iruka, fidgeting.

"Stop your wiggling, Iruka-sensei" whispered Kakashi into Iruka's ear, entwining his hands around the teacher, "or kids can think something interesting is happening between us, while we both are in a very compromising position". Iruka froze at place and stopped even his breathing. The only things he was concentrated at were warm hands holding him firmly and the jumps of the almost uncontrollable bus, which made him fall to the sides and lean onto Kakashi's body.

"I start to like the hokage's idea of using this devil-machine!" cried Genma. He was fond of the jumping motions and all the kids were too. Only Raido started to gain a slightly green color to his face.

"I guess I enjoy it too" declared Kakashi only for Iruka's hearing and made a little teasing squeeze. "What about you, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka muttered something unintelligible at first, but then decided to make everything clear. So he turned his face to the right and squinted at the side of Kakashi's face with the one visible eye.

"I'd prefer to sit at the steps or in the corridor, Kakashi-sensei! It's such a shame to bother you this way!" In spite of he sat so good at Kakashi's knees, Iruka felt highly unstable mentally, because the other man's body was too much close for his own comfort.

"Don't be so official, Iruka-sensei! I know you like it" stated Kakashi and hid his face in the curve of Iruka's neck. Iruka tensed and tried to sit as strait as possible. What did it mean - he liked it? Liked exactly what? He speculated a little bit about it mentally, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by silver-haired man's growl.

"Iruka-sensei, be so kind, relax! You can't be so tensed all the way long!" whined Kakashi. "At least let the muscles of your thighs and buttocks unwind! They make me very alert" added he in a half-teasing half-pleading tone.

"I'm sorry!" cried Iruka. He really tried to relax.

"Not that I don't enjoy it either..." said Kakashi, returning his face to rest comfortably in the curve of Iruka's neck, "…still here are kids..."

Iruka's face was burning brightly; he didn't know how to act.

"You'll pay for your mocks, Kakashi-sensei" hissed Iruka.

"For what mocks, Iruka-sensei?" murmured Kakashi, hugging the other man.

Not able to think about something adequately wise, Iruka sat there stunned, watching the landscape jump before his eyes. After a while he noticed that he was tacitly tightening one of Kakashi's hands for balance and groaned, mentally condemning himself at such a weakness. He dropped the silver-haired man's hand and placed his palms on his own knees neatly. The released hand slid to tighten around Iruka's waist and Kakashi exhaled an appeased sigh, nuzzling the skin of his neck. Iruka gritted his teeth, feeling like a teddy-bear in hands of the small girly.

In an hour almost completely green Raido pulled Genma away from the driver's seat forcefully and took his place. Since then the bus rolled on comfortably stable. Genma sat pouting near Kakashi and Iruka, watching Raido intensely, as if wanting to make a hole in his head. But soon enough he was sleepy and all the kids were sleepy too and even Iruka started to relax in Kakashi's arms. He didn't notice when he fell asleep, tilting his head back at Kakashi's shoulder.

Iruka woke up because of the loud click of working camera. He opened his eyes and saw Genma's grinning face upon him.

"You are beautiful, guys!" declared Genma and jumped down the bus's steps, following Raido. They were parked in front of the place of their destination. Iruka sighed heavily, coming to his senses and trying to understand why he felt so strange. A moment later he realized he's sitting in Kakashi's arms all the way including his legs and Kakashi is embracing him tenderly, his right arm firmly on Iruka's thigh.

Iruka blushed. He wanted to stand up, but Kakashi murmured something and tightened his grip around Iruka's waist.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Iruka loudly. "Please wake up!" The jounin didn't react at all. So Iruka tried one more time, this time raising his hand to push the mask down.

"Don't do it, Iruka-sensei!" cried a couple of voices.

"Why?" Iruka frowned, turning his head to the kids.

"Didn't you hear the legends about copy-ninja?" asked the nearest boy, definitely trembling. "If you do it, he'll kill you and us too!"

"Don't worry, I can manage him" said Iruka uncertainly and observed Kakashi's masked face one more time. He didn't like to risk, especially to risk his student's life.

"Kids, please leave the bus and get ready for the lecture outside under the guidance of Raido-san" said he.

There was no need to repeat twice, the bus was empty in a second. Iruka watched the last kid disappear in the forest and turned his head back to Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi-sensei, wake up!" repeated Iruka and raised his hand again to push the mask down.

"Iruka" called familiar voice and Iruka jumped all of sudden on Kakashi's knees. He turned his head to the door and saw Genma standing on the ground and watching Iruka's actions through the door frame. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Iruka growled lowly, deciding that the world was definitely revenging him in bulk for some bad deeds.

"Don't you see, I'm trying to get free" stated he, squinting at Genma. "Can you help me?"

Genma looked at Kakashi's sleeping face then returned his gaze to Iruka and shook his head slowly while the lopsided smile warped his lips.

"You'd have to do it yourself, I care about my life" said he and turned away to leave. "We are going to have our fun in the waterfalls and you should enjoy the situation" he added, slapping the hidden button on the side of the bus and blocking the door.

"What?" Iruka's constrained voice was barely audible through the closed door. "What does it means? Genma, come back!"

"I told you to enjoy, Iruka!" cried Genma in return. "Be wise and follow my advice! You don't know what you are playing with!" he added and went away.

"I'm not playing!" hissed Iruka, making another effort to stand up, but failing. "What, did they all go crazy?"

"They are not crazy" said Kakashi's voice into Iruka's ear. It made Iruka tense again.

"How could you know it?" asked he, turning his head to see Kakashi's face.

Kakashi hummed and gave Iruka's neck a tender bit. It made Iruka squeak and start to fidget.

"Let me go! Are you insane?" he hissed.

"They say you are asexual, Iruka-sensei" declared Kakashi in a teasing voice. "Is it so?"

Iruka frowned.

"Who says?" asked he, but got only a quiet laugh and a hug as an answer. "Okay, I am" stated he with a fated sigh. "I'm perfectly asexual. Can I go now? I have to read a lecture".

"No, you can't" Kakashi said, "because I don't believe you are asexual".

Iruka sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"You are assholes, all of you" he pointed. "I'm tired to demonstrate it, you'd better believe me".

Iruka felt that Kakashi trails his neck with his masked nose.

"You'd better believe you are not asexual" murmured Kakashi, enjoying Iruka's uneasiness.

"Don't tell me you'll try to win the bet" whined Iruka pleadingly. "I'm so fed up with those who try to prove I'm not asexual".

Kakashi removed his hand from Iruka's thigh only to guide it into the gap between Iruka's legs and caress the inner side of the other man's leg.

"What if I'll win that bet?" whispered he. The hand went up the inner thigh, approaching Iruka's crotch slowly.

"Did I say you are crazy?" muttered Iruka, ignoring Kakashi's hand.

"Maybe you said…" murmured Kakashi, continuing the torture.

Iruka felt Kakashi's palm trace his genitals and darted furiously.

"Stop!" cried he loosing his calmness.

"You don't want all the kids to run in here, don't you, Iruka-sensei?" asked Kakashi quietly. "Shut up and let me do what I want to do".

"You have no right to do this!" squeaked Iruka while Kakashi's fingers started to press and slide, performing a sort of massage on his cloth-covered member.

"I have a right to prove you are wrong" whispered Kakashi seductively and caught the side of Iruka's ear between his teeth, biting and sucking it alternately. His hand was still busy with tender massaging. "Let me show you" asked he.

"Okay" said Iruka, taking a deep breath in, "but let me go first".

Kakashi took his hands away slowly. As soon as he was free, Iruka stood up, turned around and looked Kakashi in the eye.

"You are a bastard, Kakashi-sensei" he declared bravely and jumped all of sudden to the side to open the door and run away from the insane jounin. Still, he didn't quiet get how it happened, but in a second he was caught firmly and pinned down to the floor between the bus's seats.

"And you are cheating, Iruka-sensei" pointed Kakashi. "Either you let me prove what I want to prove, or I won't let you go, I'm very stubborn for you to know".

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Not afraid to fall through? I'd like to see you fail and play the lame duck for the rest of your life" hissed he, darting furiously. Still Kakashi held him fest. "Say, what do you want me to do?" asked Iruka after calming a little.

"Actually, I want to see your reaction" said Kakashi.

"There'll be no reaction from my side" Iruka sighed tiredly.

Kakashi nodded and started to unbutton Iruka's pants.

"I want to see it myself" murmured he. The silver head dived down and Kakashi sniffed Iruka through his underwear, making the other man shudder. "I like how you smell".

"Want to suck me?" asked Iruka, his voice ignorant.

Kakashi shook his head and pulled Iruka's pants together with his underwear down the thighs, making the lower part free.

"No" said Kakashi, crawling higher and stopping on the level of Iruka's face. He unbuttoned his own pants and slid them down too. "You'll suck, Iruka-sensei" he pointed, taking his erected member out carefully. "Please rise on your elbows and open your mouth wide".

Iruka obeyed, doing everything as Kakashi told him and his eyes fixed on the big erected cock in front of his face.

Kakashi hummed, ready to place his member between Iruka's lips.

"Be a good sucker, I know you can".

Iruka laughed cheerfully.

"You seem to know too many things" said he and licked a cock with a quick short move of his tongue. "I'll make you whine without reacting myself!" he declared, smirking and raising his head to look into Kakashi's eyes challengingly.

"Let's see" shrugged Kakashi. He made Iruka roll on his side and stood on his knees in front of his face. "Anyway, I'll watch how your member reacts when you have an unfamiliar flesh in your mouth. If you are so sure you can make me whine, it must cause a jealousy in your member's mind" Kakashi smirked.

"What kind of logic is that?" frowned Iruka, gazing at his own relaxed member. "I'm thinking with my brain, not with my dick!" he muttered sarcastically.

Kakashi nodded.

"Of course! You are thinking with your brain and that dodger down there" Kakashi pointed his finger at Iruka's crotch "has a very own opinion!"

"What you not say!" now Iruka definitely fought an urge to roll on the floor laughing. "I presume the next thing you'll do is that you'll start talking directly to my dick without bothering yourself with paying attention to my humble person".

Kakashi raised his brow and posed theatrically as if he seriously thought about Iruka's idea.

"Why, yes!" declared he finally and went down to the side, his face in front of Iruka's cock. "Hi there, pretty! Long time no see!" Kakashi greeted the man's cock cheerfully.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exploded Iruka. "What the hell are you trying to do? It was meant we should educate the children and in spite of that we are lying on the bus's floor head to toe…"

Kakashi raised his finger and stopped the flow of Iruka's sermon.

"Sorry to interrupt, but head to dick, Iruka-sensei" declared he wisely. "Go on please".

"You…!" Iruka cried, darting to sit up.

"Crazy insane asshole bastard" continued for him Kakashi and turned his head back to Iruka's cock. "He's so angry at us, that master of yours" he shared. "I'm sure it'll be better for him to have his mouth busy, for example with my dick, because it already starts to ache for his furious attention".

Iruka listened to that bullshit with wide opened eyes. Finally he realized why everybody lived in fear of that silver-haired man. He wasn't crazy, he was wacky!

"Okay" said Iruka accurately, deciding not to tease the fate and bring their activities to the happy end as soon as possible. "I suck you off quickly and we go to educate the kids, deal?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't like anything hurry-scurry, please take your time and be gentle".

"Lazy bastard!" muttered Iruka, staring at erected cock in front of him.

Kakashi positioned himself comfortably on his side, bending the right knee and placing the right foot at the floor behind the left inner thigh. Iruka inhaled deeply and moved his eyes from the man's pelvic area to his face. He saw Kakashi pulling his mask down and placing his silver head at Iruka's left inner thigh, so that his forehead almost touched Iruka's private parts.

Iruka licked his lips reflectively and Kakashi did the same thing between his legs, causing a wave of strange warmth roll through Iruka's body.

"We are waiting" said Kakashi and smiled at him.

"I…" Iruka muttered, not able to quit staring at silver-haired man's face.

"You start to suck" Kakashi smiled again and nuzzled his thigh, simultaneously moving his hips forward to poke Iruka's cheek with the tip of his cock.

The touch made Iruka open his lips and let the hard length slide into his mouth. He moistened it with his saliva and leaned back. The cock before his eyes was rather thick and Iruka caressed it with his tongue probingly.

"Good!" whispered Kakashi. "More…"

Iruka took the tip into his mouth again and started to perform the sucking.

"Wait" interrupted Kakashi after a while, pulling out of Iruka's mouth. Iruka looked at him interestedly. "I'll show you how you should suck me and you repeat it exactly, understand?" asked Kakashi, raising his head.

Iruka nodded, so Kakashi lowered his head to Iruka's member and kissed his balls first. Iruka shuddered at the touch and Kakashi stretched his hand to slide it between Iruka's legs and fix the man's tail bone firmly at place.

"It's alright" soothed him Kakashi. "Don't look at me, you should perceive what I do and repeat it on my dick".

Iruka closed his eyes and nuzzled Kakashi's balls like Kakashi did with his own balls. Then he mirrored the long licks from the base of the cock to the tip, tilting his head to the sides. When Kakashi's tongue stopped sliding along his length he almost regretted it, suppressing the disappointed moan. Iruka's eye's opened wide at the realization he enjoyed the process and reacted at the other man's touches. But there was no chance for him to think about it longer, because Kakashi planted a sloppy suck at the base of his member, then one more suck near the first and the wet lips and tongue began to explore every millimeter of the flesh in coordinated motions. This time Iruka couldn't suppress his moans. He buried his face in Kakashi's crotch and opened his mouth unconsciously, panting hard. Kakashi's cock touched his lips from time to time, making the pleasure he felt increase.

Kakashi growled, stopping sloppy explorations "The harder you get, the tastier you are" he licked Iruka's hardening member again and again, groaning with each movement and pressing the tongue heavier to the flesh.

Iruka looked down at Kakashi working on him and their eyes met.

"Like what you see?" asked the silver-haired man teasingly, making Iruka shut his eyes and bite the lower lip in embarrassment. "Open the eyes" commanded Kakashi and Iruka obeyed immediately. "I want you to watch me enjoying your tasty cutie" he raised his head to the tip of Iruka's cock and licked away the precum. "It had definitely become a grown up, am I right?"

Kakashi fixed his eyes at Iruka's heated face and took the man's length into his mouth. Iruka cried, feeling the blissful pleasure increase higher in his crotch and slowly spread into each cell of his body. The silver-haired man started to pull his head up and down and Iruka didn't know what he should do, because the sensations he felt were almost unbearable. He reached for Kakashi's member with his tongue and licked it, distracting himself a little and so extending the moment. The lick provoked silver-haired man's groans and inspired Iruka to continue and finally he took the hard length into his mouth and mirrored Kakashi's nodding movements. They worked on each other, approaching the edge together and when Kakashi started to suck, Iruka was able to make only two sucking motions on the man's cock and came, spilling the seed into the silver-haired man's mouth. The moment Kakashi started to swallow Iruka's semen, he came in his turn, and Iruka gulped, swallowing too.

They milked each other carefully, leaving no evidence of what happened between them and lay there for a long time just the way they were, staring at one another, hypnotized. Both men came to their senses only when they heard the children's voices drawing near the bus.

"Iruka-sensei, you are alive!" cried one of the kids happily when the bus's door was opened from inside and Iruka appeared in the door frame.

"We had the best excursion ever!" declared another as they crawled to their seats definitely exhausted.

"I can imagine what kind of excursion it was" muttered Iruka, squinting at Genma, although he was too tired himself to be angry at anyone at all.

As they drove back, everybody was asleep after the day's activities. The kids – because they were swimming and playing the whole day long, Raido – because he ran around and controlled the naughty kids the whole day long. Iruka dozed in Kakashi's arms too, after getting the very first orgasm in his life.

Only Genma was as active as he always was and drove them home.

"Kakashi, psst!" whispered he, making the silver-haired man raise his head from the curve of Iruka's neck.

"What is it, Genma?" muttered Kakashi, yawning under his mask.

"What about Iruka? Did it work?" asked Genma interestedly, observing the road in front.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I lost my bet this time" he sighed, lowering his gaze to Iruka's face and noticing the man was staring at him wordlessly.

"Bad for you!" Genma chuckled joyfully. "I told you the man is hopeless! Everyone tried to stir him up, but failed. Even I failed, so be sure there's no chance".

"You are right. Everyone should leave the poor guy alone…" drawled Kakashi, smiling at Iruka's frowning face. He was happy Genma was busy with driving and couldn't see their eye's dialog, it was too expressive. "…exclusively for me" whispered he into Iruka's ear.

Iruka tensed in the silver-haired man's arms and blushed furiously. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Iruka bit his lip, lowering his eyes to his crotch. Kakashi followed Iruka's gaze and noticed an impressive bulge stretch the man's pants. He giggled inwardly. After the long abstinence Iruka had to be really hungry for the certain actions! And he won't loose a chance to get all the fruits!

"How long is it till we get to the village?" asked Kakashi, trying his best to sound calm.

"Almost there" answered Genma.

"I'd better bring Iruka-sensei home, I think I made him try too hard" declared Kakashi, watching the blushing Iruka with the hidden triumph.

"Yes! He'll probably yell at you double since today's affair" laughed Genma. "I'll make sure all the kids get to their homes" he nodded. "Well, I'll wake Raido up and he'll surely get all the kids to their homes" he grinned evilly, noticing the gates appear in front of the bus.

Kakashi chuckled, pressed Iruka's body tighter to his chest and made the hand signs to disappear in the puff of the smoke together with his precious catch.


End file.
